boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
NR 2
Nostalgia Revived 2: Noob Defender, commonly shortened to NR2, is a non-canon chapter that is only available occasionally. It is a remake of the game Defend the Statue, by 885sdwsdw. Players who complete the chapter are awarded a special badge, and bonus BP. NR2 was last available December 2019. Bosses Bosses are in order from which they occur. *Giant Armour Noob *Epic Noobs *Mr. Hammer *Sir Noobalot *Newbiemancer *Sir Kadee Synopsis "You" returns to the castle to receive information regarding the second target King has assigned him to. King informs "You" that the events that took place in Chapter 1 were a simulation cast over him using King's magic, and that all the bosses fought have real counterparts. "You" asks about the Noob King, to which Crusher states that it was Baller's idea. King then says that apparently the Noob King is actually real, and that he has formed a group known as the "Master Noobs", who are attacking a sacred statue-- a statue that "You" must defend. King then teleports "You" to the statue, and "You" defends it against waves of noobs and powerful bosses, before battling his way to Wave 30, where he faces off against the leader of the Master Noobs, Sir Kadee. Sir Kadee reveals that the Master Noobs want tix from the statue, but that he is smart and realizes that the statue has none-- the players have more. After defeating Sir Kadee, he claims that he will "fight at full stronk next time", and leaves. Gameplay Unlike the other chapters in BFS, NR2 has a secondary objective: to defend the statue. Enemies that reach the statue's base will deal damage to it, and if the statue's health reaches zero, the server fails the chapter and must restart it. Upon starting NR2, all players' weapons and points will be reset. Waves 1-9 Waves 1-9 consist of rather basic enemies, mostly weak noobs with melee and ranged weapons. *Wave 1: SwordNoob1 *Wave 2: SwordNoob2, RandomNoob1, RandomNoob2, FreezeNoob3 *Wave 3: SwordNoob2, SwordNoob4, RandomNoob1, Randomnoob2, Randomnoob3 *Wave 4: SwordNoob2, SwordNoob4, RandomNoob3, FreezeNoob4 *Wave 5: SwordNoob2, SwordNoob4, RandomNoob3, FreezeNoob4, StoneNoob *Wave 6: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, SwordNoob4, FreezeNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob *Wave 7: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, FreezeNoob44, StoneNoob, InvisNoob *Wave 8: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob *Wave 9: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob Wave 10 Wave 10 consists of a miniboss: the Stamper Noob, a noob with 120,000 health that deals melee damage with its stamper tool. The miniboss also spawns with the following enemies: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob. Waves 11-19 Waves 11-19 consist of the earlier noobs, but with some additional, more specialized noobs. Notable enemies include: the Giant Noob, which is like a Soul Tank in nature; the Siege Noob, which has high speed and deals major melee damage and makes players it hits sit; and the the Spammer Noob, which fills the player's screen with spam text upon contact. *Wave 11: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob *Wave 12: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob *Wave 13: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob *Wave 14: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob3, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob *Wave 15: RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob *Wave 16: RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob *Wave 17: RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob *Wave 18: RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob *Wave 19: RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob Wave 20 Wave 20 consists of a miniboss: the Giant Armour Noob. Additionally, the following enemies will spawn: StoneNoob, CorrodedNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob Waves 21-24 Waves 21-24 consist of the earlier specialized noobs, as well as super versions of them. Super versions will be clad in red armor, and will have more health and deal more damage. Notable enemies include: the Super Hammer Noob, which deals large amounts of melee damage and makes players sit on contact with its hammer; the FlamerayNoob, which sets players on fire with its ranged flame bolt attack; and the Super Siege Noob, which has high speed and can one-shot most players on contact. *Wave 21: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob2, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob, FlamerayNoob *Wave 22: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob2, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob, FlamerayNoob *Wave 23: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob2, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob, FlamerayNoob, SuperSiegeNoob *Wave 24: RandomNoob1, RandomNoob2, RandomNoob3, RandomNoob4, StoneNoob, InvisNoob, CorrodedNoob, SkeletonNoob, SteelNoob, HammerNoob, SpeedHackerNoob, SiegeNoob, GiantNoob, SpammerNoob, HPHackerNoob, SuperHammerNoob, FlamerayNoob, SuperSiegeNoob Wave 25 Wave 25 consists of a triple boss fight: the Epic Noobs. Additionally, all enemy types that appeared in Wave 24 will spawn. Wave 26 Wave 26 consists of a massive surge of Siege Noobs and Super Siege Noobs. Considered by many to be the most difficult non-boss wave in the chapter, the noobs will drain the statue's health extremely fast, and can easily overwhelm players with their high speed and insane melee damage. Wave 27 Wave 27 consists of a boss fight against Mr. Hammer. Wave 28 Wave 28 consists of a boss fight against Sir Noobalot. Wave 29 Wave 29 consists of a boss fight against Newbiemancer. Wave 30 Wave 30 consists of a boss fight against Sir Kadee. The statue does not exist in the fight. In previous versions, the statue was invincible and Sir Kadee did not target it, but in the most recent version of NR2, the statue does not exist in the battle. Transcript Players are teleported to the lobby at the end of NR1. '-Server: '"The following is a non-canon chapter." '-Server: '"This means that the current chapter does not take place in the actual storyline." '-Server: '"Or have place in the timeline either." '-Server: '"It basically didn't happen." '-Server: '"This, is Nostalgia Revived." '-Server: '"Noob Defender." A cutscene plays showing King in the throne room. '-King: '"Now that that's over with, I need to explain something to you." '-King: '"It's your next target who you must eliminate." '-King: '"But before we get to details." '-King: '"I'm sure you're very curious about the events before you took down 'McSlash'." '-You: '"Yeah I am actually, what was that?" The screen darkens, playing a flashback of You fighting Lord of the Shadows in Chapter 1. '-King: '"That was a simulation cast over you with my magic." '-King: '"To test your skills of course." '-King: '"All the enemies you fought there have real counterparts too." '-King: '"Which are much more powerful." The screen darkens, and returns to the previous setting. '-You: '"Alright, but didn't I fight a 'Noob King' or something?" '-Crusher: '"That was Baller's oh so funny idea." '-Crusher: '"But we apparently got word of a sacred statue being attacked." '-Crusher: '"And it turns out, the 'Noob King' is actually real." '-King: '"And that goes back to the mission." '-King: '"Apparently he has formed a group." '-King: '"They're known as the 'Master Noobs' and are very powerful." '-King: '"It'll be tough." '-You: '"I'm ready!" '-King: '"Alright! Good luck. I'll teleport you there." "You" is teleported to a tiny box canyon in the grasslands, with each side being lined with three tall hedges. In the center is a paved stone plaza, with a tall statue holding a torch furthermore being in the center of it. The statue has 10000 health. '-Crusher: '"Prepare yourself!" '-Server: '"Stage 1." "You" defeats wave 1. '-Server: '"Well done." '-Server: '"Stage 2." "You" defeats waves 2-9. '-Server: '"Well done!" '-Server: '"Miniboss incoming." '-Server: '"Stage 10." "You" defeats the Stamper Noob. '-King: '"Well done!" '-King: '"Onto the next wave." '-Server: '"Stage 11." "You" defeats waves 11-19. '-Server: '"Well done!" '-Server: '"It seems the 2nd miniboss is coming." '-Server: '"Stage 20." A cutscene plays showing Giant Armour Noob jumping off of a hedge, and running towards the statue. '-Giant Armour Noob: '"ha ha ha u cant defeat me!!1!" '-Giant Armour Noob: '"im too powerful!" "You" defeats the Giant Armour Noob. "You" defeats waves 21-24. '-King: '"It seems the epic noobs are approaching." '-King: '"Prepare yourself." A cutscene plays showing Mr. Jul, Wintermagpie, and Crazy Robloxian standing atop a hedge. '-Mr. Jul: '"we aRE the epic noOBS!1" '-Mr. Jul: '"and don't you forget it!1" '-You: '"'Kay." '-Mr. Jul: '"ahaha!!xd" '-Mr. Jul: '"mr jaR I WIll avenge you!1" "You" defeats the Epic Noobs. '-King: '"It seems like the siege forces are coming!" '-King: '"Prepare your ice mysteliates!" '-King: '"And windforce mysteliates of course!" '-Server: '"Stage 26." "You" (somehow) defeats the Siege Noobs. '-Server: '"First Master Noob(Hammer Noob)." '-Server: '"Stage 27." '-King: '"It seems the Master Noobs are finally coming." '-King: '"Prepare yourself." A cutscene plays showing Mr. Hammer standing atop a hedge, before jumping down and pointing his hammer menacingly. '-Mr. Hammer: '"Sucker!1!" "You" begins fighting Mr. Hammer. '-Mr. Hammer: '"i will pwn you all!" '-Mr. Hammer: '"i have an epik hammer!!1" '-Mr. Hammer: '"ahuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue" "You" defeats Mr. Hammer." '-Server: '"Second Master Noob(Knight Noob)." '-Server: '"Stage 28." A cutscene plays showing Sir Noobalot standing atop a hedge, before jumping down and running towards the statue. "You" begins fighting Sir Noobalot. '-Sir Noobalot: '"i have shield i can block ur attack!1!1" '-Sir Noobalot: '"you cant beat me!" Sir Noobalot enters raig moad sic. '-Sir Noobalot: '"moar block!!" "You" defeats Sir Noobalot. '-Server: '"Third Master Noob(Necromancer Noob)." '-Server: '"Stage 29." A cutscene plays showing Newbiemancer standing atop a hedge, before twirling his staff and disappearing into the hedge, reappearing on the ground. "You" begins fighting Newbiemancer. '-Newbiemancer: '"i summon like a boss!" '-Newbiemancer: '"u cant beat me!" Newbiemancer enters raig moad. '-Newbiemancer: '"The show is begin." "You" defeats Newbiemancer. '-Server: '"Final Master Noob(The Sir Kadee)." '-Server: '"Stage 30." '-Server: '"Good luck." A cutscene plays showing Sir Kadee standing atop a hedge. '-Sir Kadee: '"the statue is not my enemy!" '-You: '"Oh. Why?" '-Sir Kadee: '"--we want power--" '-Sir Kadee: '"we want to steal tix from the statue!11" '-Sir Kadee: '"the statue has none and im smart so i attack you instead!!" '-You: '"What's tix?" '-King: '"Just some useless paper..." '-You: '"Oh, okay if you say so!" '-Sir Kadee: '"i smart so i just take tix from you instead!!" '-Sir Kadee: '"here i coem!1" Sir Kadee weirdly walks towards the edge of the hedge, before promptly tripping, and smacking in to the hedge and then faceplanting into the ground to the tune of comical sound effects. He then stands up swiftly and bows, equipping his sword. '-Sir Kadee: '"bring it on!1" "You" begins fighting Sir Kadee. '-Sir Kadee: '"I LIKE TO MESS UP AROUND AND STUFF" '-Sir Kadee: '"--die--" '-Sir Kadee: '"AHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" Sir Kadee reaches 1,700,000 health. The sky darkens... '-??? Sir Kadee: '"Your time is up." '-??? Sir Kadee: '"Dark power..." ??? Sir Kadee reaches 1,000,000 health. '-???: '"Half Bound." "You" defeats Sir Kadee. '-Sir Kadee: '"ARGH!" '-Unbound: '"I will." '-Sir Kadee: '"fight u at full stronk next time!1 XD" '-Server: '"*The Sir Kadee has left the battlefield!*" '-You: '"That was some incredible power." '-King: '"It really was." '-King: '"But there is only one more target left." '-King: '"Someone much like me, but with more twisted ideals." '-King: '"The Dark Empress, that will be the final battle." '-King: '"It may even be more tasking than this, so I hope you're ready!" '-You: '"I am! Let's do this!" '-Server: '"Nostalgia Revived 2 Complete: Noob Defender." '-Server: '"Third Area: ..." Category:Nostalgia Revived Category:NR2 Category:Non-canon